


Of Scars and Stripes; Hearts and Strife.

by Aiasha_in_violet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Isolation, Love, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Sacrifice, Self-Reflection, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiasha_in_violet/pseuds/Aiasha_in_violet
Summary: Alternative S5, Catra and Glimmer find themselves isolated together on Primes ship. How will they survive the struggle and what sacrifices will be made? Despite themselves they each see their own reflection in the other. New feelings and new experiences await the two. What secrets will be revealed with time, what has been left unsaid and what lies wait in their future?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long term fic. There will be times of heavy angst and dark themes but there will be payoff. I will use heavy allegory and foreshadowing, be warned
> 
> This is the prologue it sets the mood for the first few chapters, enjoy!

The soulless drone of the ships’ workings echoed down the halls of the prison sector of Primes capital ship. Its neat and clean upper decks belied the organized chaos of the workings below. The prison sector was the worst, gone were the clean surfaces and high tech panels and displays, replaced by a theme all too relatable perhaps even comfortable to Catra. Hordak was smart but all of his tech was based on a much older version of what surrounded her now, it was like the fright zone, yet somehow even more depressing. Familiar too was the smell, acrid and metallic, worse even than the fright zones maintenance tunnels if such a thing were possible. 

Glimmer on the other hand was far out of her element. Gone was the ferver she had when storming the fright zone, she had seen Horde Primes armada, and she was scared. Her surroundings didn’t help. Unlike Catra or Adora; the princess from Brightmoon had not grown used to such oppressive surroundings. It was starting to wear on her. Her connection to her rune stone was strong but up here in orbit she could feel its absence, she knew she would have to hold on to every last bit of her magic she could.

Glimmer's appetite wasn’t great, the stress had gotten to her, and it was helped along by the complete and utter non identifiability of the smooth grey scentless matter that tasted of dirt and the slightest distant hint of something vaguely meat-like. It was served with some kind of green paste, which unfortunately did have a smell, it smelled of copper and vinegar, and tasted like gone off medicine. 

“How can you eat this stuff?” Glimmer huffed at Catra who was already mostly through with the paste. 

“It's not that bad Sparkles” Catra sighed rolling her eyes “heck it's similar to what we had in the fright zone..” her tone lacked that normal confidence and rage intertwined in it. 

Glimmer put her fingers to her temples and let out a deep sigh, she was having a hard time processing all of this. So much had happened in such a short time she had no clue how to process it. Nothing around her made sense, everything had changed.

“How can Catra be so” she thought to herself “So, not Catra” The princess took a deep breath, she wanted to beat Catra, she wanted to win but not like this, someone had gotten to her first, and worst of all, this whole thing, everything with horde prime was her fault. With her bringing Scorpia to her rune stone she set in motion a series of events that would likely now lead to the downfall of Etheria. Light Hope used her, used her to activate the heart of Etheria, used her pent up frustration and her need to prove herself, Light Hope played her like a pawn.

Glimmer looked over at Catra again. Catra was completely defeated, a shell of her former self; and somehow that frustrated Glimmer even more. When she looked at her she didn’t see a ruthless commander of an invading army, she didn't see that utterly dangerous enemy of the rebellion. Glimmer instead saw a lonely young woman about her age, lost, hurt, scared. It was frustrating. Even more so though Catra had agreed to work the Prime, they had locked her in the same large cell. What she had failed to notice while lost in thought was Catra staring back at her. 

“Something up, Sparkles?” Catra questioned idly as she sat atop a pair of small pipes protruding through the wall, they were warm and elevated, something Catra seemed to find some fleeting comfort in.

“Oh no! Absolutely NOTHING is up” Glimmer snapped “It’s not like I’m stuck on some spaceship miles above the planet in a cell with someone who was once my greatest enemy while Etheria knows what's happening to all my friends down there.” she yelled 

“It could be worse” Catra retorted, a little hint of venom in her voice, but it was mostly feigned.

“How? How could this be worse?” Glimmer yelled standing up and taking a few steps toward Catra as her anger got the best of her. “I suppose it isn’t that bad for you, going up there every day to talk to Horde Prime every day” 

“HEY!” Catra snapped back with a sudden fervor, “I’m doing what I have to in order to keep us alive, to keep me alive” she said with a slight crack in her voice followed by a growl.

“Always about yourself isn’t it? That's all you care about in the end huh?” Glimmer fired back, she had crossed the room and was now mere inches away from Catra. 

“N-no I” Catra stammored frantically before sighing and slumping back against the wall. “It’s not like that. Plus unlike me it’s not like you have anything to worry about.” Catra says hugging her legs to herself and resting her head on her knees as she avoided eye contact with the princess. 

Glimmer stared at her as her anger welled again, “How can you say that?” Glimmer said through gritted teeth nearly ready to throttle Catra or punch her, something to just get her to shut up, but she was caught off guard by Catras response. 

“Because Adoras gonna come save you,” Catra says looking out the cell door to the hallway “Just like she always does, Adoras gonna come swooping in to save the day and take out out of here. Foiling Primes plan of the week yet again.” Catra said with a tone of pure loneliness and longing, one that struck Glimmer harder than she wanted to admit. “In fact she’s probably on her way already with the rest of the princesses to somehow whisk you out of here against all odds. So.” Catra pauses and sighs before leaning her head back against the cold hard bulkhead staring at the ceiling. “I have to figure out how to keep you alive till then, and then,” Catra paused “Worry about myself after.” 

The wind was taken from Glimmers sails, just like that all the anger she had built up subsided to be replaced with... with what? She wondered, perhaps it was pity, it couldn't actually be empathy could it? Glimmer sighed and turned to sit back on the bed again. Silence permeated the room for what felt like an eternity until Glimmer heard Catra speak up again.

“Well looks like I’m up again, Sparkles.” Catra says standing up as two of the lesser Horde clones and one of Primes attendants arrived at the door to the cell. “Don’t wait up for me”

“Former force captain Catra.” the attendant said with a smile sharp as a spear “Horde Prime requests another...debriefing.” 

Glimmer passed the time as best she could, constantly thinking up plans and worrying about what was going on back home, how everyone was faring. The lights to the hallway and the cell would dim and flicker occasionally, and be met with an echo of a sound farther down the hall, muffled by multiple bulkheads it was hard to make out the sound. Glitter grinned as she laid back in the bed. 

“Well if Primes personal ship is having troubles” Glimmer grinned “That means the rest can’t be faring any better.”

Glimmer instinctively woke up and looked around the cell a few hours has passed. The lights had dimmed for the night cycle but she could see Catras outline on the far side of the cell. Catra was leaning against the wall with her head aimed down at the toilet. Glimmer wasn’t sure at first what Catra was doing as thankfully there was a short wall for privacy. 

“Fuck..” Catra whispered to herself as she wiped the bile from her mouth. She had just thrown up but thankfully Sparkles was still asleep as far as she knew. Catra took a deep breath and winced as she felt a sharp pain in her ribs, no doubt from deep bruising. She made her way back to her sleeping perch but her feline eyes being very adjusted to the dark settled on Glimmer sitting up in her bed. Catra takes a deep breath and stands up taller, doing her best to keep from limping or showing any signs of pain. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” she says on her way past.

“No problem.” Glimmer says quietly. She had caught more than Catra realized, she saw her wipe her face and saw her take a second to compose herself upon spotting her. 

“Uh, you okay Catra?” Glimmer asked after a few moments, Glimmer turned her head to look up at Catras makeshift bunk, without any distance between Catra and the wall it was near impossible for Glimmer to make her out in the darkness. 

“I’m...fine” Catra answered after a few seconds “Food got to me is all.” she added. 

“Oh, anything you need?” Glimmer asked. She may not really like Catra but she did have to admit she owed her, as much as she disliked that fact Catra was the only other person here she had any chance of trusting even partially. As much as it pained her to say it they needed each other. 

“No!” Catra snapped but it was half hearted, her voice carried the same empty weight as it had the entire time she was here. The sudden movement caused her to wince and grab her left side, the sharp pain from her ribs caching her off guard. “I’ll be fine Sparkles, worry about yourself.” Catra says as she gets as comfortable as she can in the current situation “Get some sleep already.”

Glimmer laid back down, something wasn’t right. She knew Catra was hiding something, but at least this time it doesn’t feel sinister. Glimmers eyes widened at that realization. It all made sense now, she was being manipulated. Glimmer hugged herself tight, it all made sense now Prime putting Catra in the same cell, Catras demeanor and the fact she was taken away for hours every other day. Glimmer's expression turned dark, she wasn’t about to be manipulated again not after Light Hope used her to activate the heart of Etheria. This entire mess was her fault and she was going to do everything she could to fix it. She knew Catra was right, Adora would be here to rescue her soon. In the meantime she needed to gather as much information as possible and the only avenue for that was Catra. Glimmer rolled over and closed her eyes, if she was going to fight Catra in a battle of wit, she needed her sleep.


	2. Broken reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days or perhaps its weeks aboard the ship, neither Catra nor Glimmer really know; The two find themselves reflected in one another as their routine is interrupted by an invitation and a mention of a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace picks up quickly here, This fic does not yet spare your emotions a moment of rest.
> 
> I thank you for reading this far. 
> 
> New TWs for this chapter are: "Choking"

* * *

Catra, bruised and broken lay on the floor of Horde Primes throne room. Every breath she struggled to take racked pain through her chest, and she could barely move. The air smelled of ozone from the discharge of the clones' strange weapons. Another smell hit Catras nostrils copper; blood. Catra breathed in deeply, she knew that blood, no doubt it was Adoras. 

“Foolish girl” Horde prime sighed “Did you really think you had a chance on your own.” He said as he held a bloody Adora in the air by her throat. “The Horde is absolute” Adora struggled against the powerful grip yet still refused to let the fight leave her, She kicked against Primes chest as best she could but it was all for naught, he simply tightened his grip as Adora squeaked it pain.

Catras eyes widened, she tried to scream out but the sound wouldn’t leave her; she tried to pull herself closer but she was so weak she could barely move. “No! No please!” her thoughts screamed in her head “not this not like this”

“Good work Force Captain Catra.” Prime said as he turned to focus on her with his unnerving multiple eyes “Your mission,” he said, smiling a smile that pierced Catras soul “Is complete!"

**_"SNAP!"_ **

Everything stopped for catra as she felt like her body caught fire, Adora went limp, and as Prime dropped her now lifeless body over the ledge to the inner workings of the ship below Catra begged her body to move, to breathe, to scream, to do something. 

“Adora!” Catra gasped under her breath as she shot upright in her makeshift bed, she gripped her chest as her heart felt like it was going to beat though her chest. Her breathing was quick and heavy. Catra did her best to calm herself but, after such a dream no; such a nightmare how could she? Catra paused for a second as her ears short forward in realization, she turned quickly to look back towards Glimmer. 

“Oh thank Etheria” she said upon seeing that Glimmer was still asleep somehow. Catra let out a small _eep_ “Did I just say that?” she thought frantically to herself. “No there's no way” she added shaking her head “There's no way, NO way; that Sparkles is rubbing off on me.”

Down the hall Catra could hear the familiar echo of footsteps, footsteps belonging to one of the higher ranked clones that would be coming to take her away for her near daily “debriefing” She sighed, hopped down and straightened her back. Catra took a moment to straighten her outfit and slick back her hair, they had taken her tiara so it was a bit harder to manage her poofy hair but she still wasn’t going to let them see her disheveled. Catra wasn’t going to let them break her and it wasn’t time yet to let them think they had, she knew what was coming and did her best to prepare herself. When the higher ranking clone and their guards arrived they would find Catra already waiting up with her back turned.

“Yeah, yeah,” catra growled with a roll of her eyes as she turned around “Former Force Captain Catra, it's time for your debriefing” She said with an arrogant, mocking sarcasm in her voice as she grinned “You're early.” 

  
  
  


Glimmer was awoken by a loud echoing thunk and the sudden brightening of the lights all around, She blinked and groaned as her eyes adjusted. She still felt tired, she could swear she laid down early but, it felt like she hadn’t been asleep for long.

“It's normal Horde stuff” A prior warning from Catra echoed in her head “they constantly change the length of the day and night cycle in cells to disorient and confuse you.”

“Monsters.” Glimmer said with an angry sigh. “Hey Catra you.” she cut her question short when she looked to Catras makeshift bunk to see her not there. “Oh.” 

Glimmer moved to step out of her bed and stretch, It wasn't a bad bed at all, in fact it was very much out of place compared to its surroundings. Still it was nothing like what she was used to so she constantly woke up sore and slow to move. “Thank god they took her today,” she said to herself about Catra “means I can actually get a shower.” Thankfully there was a small but functional bathroom in the cell, the only issue is it offered minimal privacy. Glimmer didn't know what she would do if she wasn't able to keep herself clean, It seemed like the only thing she still had any control over here. She undressed, stepped in and turned on the warm yet strange smelling water. It always stung her nose when it first started with a sharp odd smell that seemed to lessen quickly. The water wet her sparkly hair and ran down her body, the spreading warmth relaxing her muscles as she sighed.

The white noise of the shower drowned out the inconsistent industrial drone of the ship, and silenced those odd echoes from the lights flickering. Her mind drifted again, she thought to her friends and where they may be she had no clue how the war was going but she had faith in her friends. She knew they were strong and would be fighting back, after all they had She-Ra and she was worth an entire regiment or two on her own. She-Ra could turn the tide of this war, no this invasion, this invasion that was. 

“My fault.” she whispered to herself as she thought about the warnings and begging of her friends, how she cut them off and refused to listen to them. How she manipulated Scorpia into going along with her to connect with her Runestone, and how that led to Horde Primes arrival. Her anger and refusal listen to anyone now threatened to destroy Etheria; just like Catra and the portal. 

“No.” she yelled as she punched the wall of the shower “Oww! Ow ow” she she shaking her hand, punching metal wasn't the greatest idea after all. “I’m NOT like her in the least.” she said out loud, trying to convince herself of it. “Catra doesn’t care about anyone, the only reason she's helped me is to save her own butt.” she said as the shower timer cut off, She smacked the button again and it started up once more. “I still have to figure out her end game.”

After finishing her shower, drying off with the scratchy towels provided and getting redressed she plopped down on the bed and tried to clear her mind, rubbing her face with her hands. “Adoraaaa” she sighed as she let her arms plop to her sides in a dramatic fashion. “Where in Etheria are you?” 

She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard someone clear their throat. When she looked up she saw a clone dressed unlike any of the rest she had seen. “Princess, pardon the intrusion but Horde Prime requests an audience with you forthwith.” 

Glimmer blinked for a moment before standing up and straightening her posture as she raised her head high “The titles Queen, and the name is Glimmer.” she said with a narrowing of her eyes as she channeled some of her anger as inspiration for her posturing. “But please, show me the way.”

The clone nodded and opened the cell, the three guards along with the clone surrounded her as they led her along though a long hallway. The clone stopped suddenly and turned to the right at that very moment Glimmer heard something in the distance, muffled by bulkheads or doors it was still very clear what it was, a scream, a high pitched one. It happened at the same time the lights flickered and that odd echo of a clink sounded through the hall. “Who was?” Glimmer thought to herself but was cut off as she looked around, The hall here gave way into a much larger room, she could see multiple rooms with force fields cutting them off to the main room. Much unlike the tight metal weave of the bars of her prior cell.

The clone and its guards lead her to a platform, a door closed behind them and the platform lifted up at considerable speed. The ride lasted for over a minute which began to bring into context the sheer size of the ship. This sat uneasy on Glimmer's mind but she was quickly distracted by a ding as the platform ground to a stop. 

The platform rose to sit flush at the top of a larger room, with six hallways each with a short stairway up them, The guard led her up though the one in front. Glimmer recognised her surroundings here. They were taking her to the bridge, or throne room where she first arrived on the ship, They had teleported her down to her cell the first time. So she had no clue what it looked like in between. 

When she arrived in the large room she found a chair waiting for her, and was motioned to sit down, after she did so Horde Prime swiveled his large throne-like control chair around to face her. “Queen Glimmer, pleasure. I hope you're finding your stay to your liking.”

Glimmer fought the urge to yell by taking a deep breath and sighing before calmly replying “Since you aren’t about to let me go, I could use a better room” she said not able to completely quell her sass. 

“Oh of course young queen.” Prime said with an exaggerated articulation. “I do apologize for the delay but have finished the preparations for your new dwelling.” He added “That is what this meeting is about, or at least the main part, there is one other...small matter. But for that.” Prime smiled. “We need to wait on our other guest.”

Glimmer looked Prime over as he spoke, He was a monster for sure but for someone this sinister with this much power the fact he could present himself in such a dignified manner was disheartening to say the least. She would have to keep an eye on every little detail to make sure she got out of this alive much less unharmed. The uneasy atmosphere put Glimmer on edge, while they waited for this next person Glimmers mind raced wondering if someone had been captured, worse still Horde Prime sat there staring with his, as Glimmer put it “just too many dang eyes”

“Ahh here we are.” Prime said after some time “Good of you to join us FORMER Force Captain Catra” Prime grinned emphasizing the words, as if they were weapons.

Glimmer turned to see Catra being led by three guards, with the clone that did the talking following behind. Catra unlike glimmer was in bonds, her wrists bound together with heavy magnetic cuffs and her ankles chained together giving her just barely enough room to walk. 

“How are her debriefing and conditioning sessions going number 7723”? Prime asked of the clone “Slow” the clone responded, which got a smirk of pride from Catra. “I see. Well no matter I have but a few simple questions for our guests here.” Prime said standing up

Horde Prime turned to face the two women, his two prisoners. “Tell me.” he said as he snapped his fingers with his left hand, this caused the screens behind him to turn on to show a still frame of Adora mid way through crushing a bot with a rather sturdy staff. 

Glimmer and Catra both paused, Catras tail went limp against the ground though she did her best to hide the fear and pain of seeing Adora like this, as well as the fear of what was coming. Glimmer gripped the chair beneath her with enough strength she could feel her fingernails dig into the material. 

“Who is this? She is constantly spotted with the princesses, doesn’t appear to have any powers like some of the other princesses, yet is giving us just as much trouble.” Prime says looking between the two “Even more curious she seems to be in charge to some degree, Now she can not possibly be the sister of the Queen here.” he says “So who is she?” he questions with more force. 

Glimmer and Catra both felt their hearts drop, “why wouldn’t Adora be using She-Ra?” they both thought to themselves. “Unless. Oh no!” the both made the realization at the same time their eyes crossed to look at each other and each knew what the other was thinking. 

“It seems the Queen isn’t sure, then how about the former Force Captain?” Prime said approaching her. 

“N-not sure who she is, just some rebel.” Catra said doing her best to hide the pain and emotion in her voice. 

“Oh well in that case I don’t need her for my weapon now do I?” Prime said turning around and changing the screen to a tactical readout that Catra was familiar with, it wasnt good for the rebels and it had the unit they believed Adora to be in highlighted, Prime selected multiple of his own units and readied to send orders. Before a ping showed up stating she had been spotted away from the princesses a few miles from her assumed location. Horde Prime then canceled the orders and brought up a targeting selector for the ships main weapons “Then since she’s such a nuisance I’ll just be rid of her, she IS tough, I respect that but If a small colony cant survive this then neither-can-she.” Prime said bluntly. 

Glimmer bit her tongue and did the best she could not to scream as her fears welled up, her friends her planet they could all be lost in an instant. Glimmer thoughts were cut off by a small weak “N-no” She turned to see this coming from a devastated looking Catra. Catras ears were drooped as her eyes welled up and her body shook 

“No? NO?” Prime questioned as he turned around and stepped quickly to Catra. With one fell motion he grabbed Catra by the throat and held her up in the air. The young former Horde soldier kicked her legs frantically as she gasped for air. “So you DO know her? WHO IS SHE? And why shouldn't I Kill her?” Prime yelled as he lost his temper in front of them for the first time.

“Because you NEED her!” Glimmer shouted standing up quickly from her seat, “She’s a princess too!” 

Catras eyes widened as she reached towards Glimmer, wanting her to be quiet to not tell anything more. Glimmer's emotions were welling up and she was near her breaking point. 

“Oh, and I thought I only needed the princesses with powers, she clearly has none.” Prime said with a smirk as he continued to hold a gasping Catra by the throat as she kicked and flailed. 

“She does have powers, She can transform” Glimmer said with tears streaming from her eyes “She doesn't control light or plants or ice or anything but she turns into She-Ra! That's her power and she's important to the weapon.” 

Horde Prime paused, the look of sheer shock on his face impossible to fake “S-She-Ra?” he said as his breath quickened “She-Ra?” Prime said, becoming more excited. He dropped Catra who immediately rubbed her neck and struggled to catch her breath as she landed on her ass. 

“At long last, I’ve found it.” Prime says chuckling to himself “It all makes sense now.” he said crossing his hands behind his back. “And it will soon be all mine. Thank you Queen Glimmer.” he added before turning to look to Catra “As for you former Force Captain.” he pauses and narrows his eyes “you disappoint me, seems you need an….enhanced debriefing session.” Prime adds as he motions to the guards.

Glimmer stood there in shock, she had messed up again, her emotions had gotten the best of her and she may have just made things worse yet again. Catra growled at the guards as they tried to pull her away, she struggled until one of them knocked the fight out of her with a familiar looking stun stick dragging her away after.

The clone and guards that led her to the control room then lead her away from the happy cackling of Horde Prime, back to the elevator and down an unknown number of floors till it once again came to a stop.

The doors opened to a hallway that was nothing like the parts of the ship she saw till this point. The hallway was clean, with bright white walls that were farther apart near the top than the bottom, The floor was a dark marble like material, clean and shiny. The air too was even different; it smelled clean with a slight twinge of an unfamiliar but pleasant scent. 

Glimmer was led to the right after exiting the elevator and lead down this long hallway, there were rooms on each side but she couldn't see inside, She was lead though a slightly larger room with a large desk and multiple clone guards around, The clone in charge said something in an unfamiliar language to the one behind the desk and the forcefield blocking off the hall in front of them was turned off. After fifty or so yards the clone stopped, turned and bowed to Glimmer motioning to the open room beside him. “The great Horde Prime, offers his condolences to you in regard to your accommodations till now and offers this new room hoping it will be more to your liking. 

Glimmer looked in, the room was larger, clean, with a seperate bathroom attached. The walls and the floor matched the rest of this floor; the back wall looked odd, like it had some kind of screen built into it and a small seat built into it nearer to the floor. The bed was large and looked overstuffed, topped with clean white and green sheets, a color combo that seemed all too common around here. There was on a table against the wall a meal tray with more identifiable actual food looking food. Even more, the food was hot and actually smelled decent. 

“It will do” she said weakly, attempting to compose herself as she stepped inside. She heard a beep behind her and a forcefield closed off the room, and a second later turned opaque offering privacy at last. She sat down to eat and was surprised to find despite her mental and emotional state the flavor was acceptable. there was even a glass of some kind of wine, which she, hesitantly at first finished with her meal wishing there was more where that glass had come from. After wiping her hands and mouth she moved to lay atop the bed surprised that it seemed even more comfortable than her own back in Brightmoon but it still felt unwelcoming and foreign. To say Glimmer felt uneasy would be an understatement, in her emotional weakness she had once again directly put friends in danger; and also she couldn't help but hear Catras weak plea to Horde Prime. The emotion behind that voice, the look of a scared girl where she had before seen a veritable giant of an enemy. Glimmer began to doubt herself, she began to second guess her original assumption that Catra was playing her, something about that was too sincere to be fake.

Glimmer drifted away to a dreamless uneasy sleep but was suddenly awoken some time later, as she heard the forcefield lower. Glimmer sat up suddenly but was not expecting to see what she did. “Catra?” she questioned. A larger than normal guard tossed Catra into the room. She landed on her side with a thud and quiet yelp. “That was fun, look forward to our next enhanced session Former Force Captain.” the now familiar smaller clone said. “Enjoy your meal, you earned it.” he said as the larger clone dropped a tray with a larger than normal dollop of the familiar gray slop on it.

“Cat...tra?” Glimmer said reaching towards catra with a concerned look on her face. Catras eyes met Glimmers for a second before Catra turned away with a look that said all it needed to. Catra pulled the tray towards herself and eagerly shoveled it down wincing from pain as she did so. Glimmer looked to her now empty plate and felt as if something punched her in the gut as she realized what was going on. She knew what she heard, and she now knew where it came from. Glimmer looked at Catra, scratches and short singed fur barely visible on the parts of her body her outfit exposed, Catras left arm held her ribs tight, her breathing was labored. There was no doubt now what she was going though, what she had been hiding this whole time. Glimmer had no way of telling how long they had been there or how many ‘sessions’ Catra had been though or just what ‘enhanced’ meant. Glimmer wonder to herself if this whole time, Catra had been enduring torture and trying her best to hide it. There were things she wanted to ask, things she wanted to know. 

The two of them heard a click and momentary whirr behind them. Glimmer saw Catras eyes widen as she paused mid way through a bite and dropped the nutrient paste from her hand “N-no” Catra whispered to herself as her tail moved to wrap around herself. Glimmer turned to look and instantly felt her spirits drop, she felt her hope crumble further. She felt like screaming but couldn’t bring herself to move. 

The sight that caught her eye was Etheria..Etheria burning. “N-no, please.” she whimpered. She could see flashes of explosions below, small ships leaving from many nearby larger ships. Every few seconds ships were leaving and returning, the flashes from below were incessant. The countless number of the Horde became apparent. The true gravity of their situation hit home, and neither could bring themselves to say what they were both thinking 

"What have we done?"


End file.
